


Spilled Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tumblr prompt said, "kiss me." so i turned it into a drabble from the college au brewing in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Coffee

John is mumbling to himself. 

He's not even paying attention to what he's saying, really, just grumbling under his breath about the shitty sequence of events this morning.

First, Lafayette woke him up at five in the morning to Skype with his stupid girlfriend (which, usually, John never really had a problem with-- he figured that kind of separation must be hard and, truthfully, Adrienne seemed very nice) after he'd been up writing an essay until 1:30. Then, somehow, the dining hall was out of the good coffee, so he had to walk all the way to Starbucks to get a five dollar cup of something just as mediocre as what the dining hall DID have, which he ended up dropping all over the concrete when he slipped on ice on the sidewalk. (It never got this fucking cold in South Carolina, he might add, but no, Henry Laurens insisted his son go all the way to fucking freezing ass New York, for whatever reason.) 

And now his jeans were wet, and the stupid designer shoes from his dad were ruined (okay, he wasn't complaining about that), and he was going to be late, and Professor Seabury would hate him more.

He probably sounds crazy, cursing out a sheet of ice under his breath as he stomps across campus with a beanie, four sweaters, and a scarf on, but at least he doesn't look as crazy as the guy coming the other way.

This guy has on as many (if not more) layers as John does, but if he's actually bothered by the snow, he isn't showing it. The only thing he seems to be bothered by is getting away from whatever is behind him-- he's practically running, glancing behind himself every few seconds.

The sight of this short, overly-bundled dude speed walking across campus manages to quiet John's complaining as he follows the stranger with his eyes. The scene gets better when John finally notices what the guy is running from-- two more people a little ways behind, one in black, the other in a bright magenta coat. 

It's worth being a few more minutes late to class if he gets the story behind this. 

Stranger #1 didn't seem to even notice John until there was only a few feet between them, and then his eyes lit up. 

"Kiss me."

John's eyebrows came together. Clearly this guy was in a rush, the words having come out so quickly they were barely understandable. It's not like he wasn't good looking enough for John (he was definitely good looking enough. like, definitely definitely), but who knew who he was, right? 

"Sorry, have we met?"

The stranger rolled his eyes before looking behind him again. The other two were getting closer.

"I don't have time to explain. Essentially, I need to impress those two back there, and you're an attractive enough guy, so I really just need to kiss you."

John didn't respond-- he couldn't respond. "Uh..."

With another eye roll, the guy grabbed John by the waist and kissed him-- a kiss that was over much too soon, he might add, because John was cold, and when he was kissing this guy he wasn't cold, and he felt like he might never be cold again.

But that was stupid.

The stranger nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure you just helped me piss those two off royally, which is very, very good. Good luck on your finals."

And with that, this living hurricane went to continue walking right past John, except John Laurens is not a man who lets that good of a kisser out of his grip.

He grabbed the guy by the wrist before he could walk away, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile. "What's your name, man?"

"Alexander Hamilton."

Ah, screw it. Might as well just not go if he was already this late.

"You wanna go get some coffee, Alexander?"


End file.
